Station
Stations are large units that contain at least thirty-two aircraft (usually from sixteen to ninety-six aircraft, sometimes more). A station is one of the third largest unit, next to a command, then an air force. Structure Stations will permanently contain any amount of squadrons, but they usually range from two to six. The amount rarely surpasses ten. Stations will contain at least one training squadron (which is never assigned to a wing) and the rest are active squadrons. All squadrons in a given station will operate the same type of aircraft, whether it be a CF-18, a UH-60L, C-130, AH-64 or some other aircraft. In some cases, however rare, a station may have mixed units. This will only happen when a type of aircraft is being phased out of service. For example, if the ZXAF starts using F-35 Lightning II fighters to replace its current CF-18 Hornets, fighter stations may have a mix of some squadrons still operating their CF-18's, and some operationg brand new F-35's. The station contains an airbase, some squadrons and a staff. The base staff contains multiple teams of air traffic control and runway maintenance. There are usually two teams of runway directors and caretakers. The two teams are led by a flight sergeant, and each team is led by a sergeant. The teams are further divided into two smaller teams, each led by a corporal. These smaller teams also contain three aircraftmen, leading aircraftmen and senior aircraftmen. One team is usually in charge of base maintenance (caring for the runways, airpads and hangars) and taxiing the aircraft, while the other team will direct aircraft during takeoff and landing. In air traffic control, there are two teams of radar operators (each led by a sergeant and split into two smaller, corporal-led teams) which are led by a flight sergeant. There are also the maintenance teams, which are overall led by a flight sergeant, and have one quartermaster per two squadrons, who are all sergeants. The maintenance crews, air traffic control crews and base crews are all led by a master warrant officer, and have a warrant officer second in command. The command staff contains a commander (group captain or wing commander), a second in command (squadron leader), a quartermaster (chief warrant officer), a medical officer (master warrant officer), an administrative officer (master warrant officer), an intelligence officer (warrant officer) and a signals officer (warrant officer). Role Stations function as permanent housing for two to six squadrons and are also the field training units for pilots. A station is never deployed on the 'field', but rather may have its squadrons deployed. It is extremely rare to ever find an entire station deployed all in one wing or group. Integration There are any number of squadrons in a station, though it usually ranges from two to six, rarely going over ten. There can be any number of stations within a given command (which usually covers a provincial area, such as the ZXAF's Royal Ontario Command), and there are any number of commands within an air force. These air forces are usually divided by country or small group of countries, such as the ZXAF's Canadian First Air Force. Stations are named by their location, and a number. For example, the Number One Station Toronto, located in Toronto, Ontario. Composition 2-6 Squadrons (33 to 96 airmen) 5-8 Sergeants 3 Flight Sergeants 3 Warrant Officers 3 Master Warrant Officers 1 Chief Warrant Officer 1 Flight Lieutenant/Squadron Leader 1 Wing Commander/Group Captain ZX Clan Air Force Units Category:Organization Category:Units